1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detergent compositions having particular utility for washing dishes by hand.
2. Statement of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,526 discloses a high foaming nonionic based, liquid detergent containing a major amount of a nonionic surfactant supplemented with lesser amounts of an anionic surfactant, a zwitterionic betaine surfactant, and a fatty acid alkanolamide foam stabilizer. The description of the anionic surfactant specifically excludes ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,824 discloses an aqueous liquid dishwashing detergent composition containing 10 to 50% of an anionic alkyl polyethoxylate sulfate surfactant in which the surfactant is at least partly in magnesium form, from 1 to 20% of a suds stabilizer which can be a monoethanol- or diethanol-amide of a C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 fatty acid, and from 20 to 88% water. Also, most of the sulfate surfactant is in the form of an alkyl sulfate free from ethoxylate groups.